guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rebel Yell
So does this work everywhere? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 13:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I think so, I used it in the Asura lands as well as Charr central. At05gt 13:22, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Heart of the Norn displays everywhere but only functions in the Far Shiverpeaks. The description on the official wiki suggests that the armor bonus vs. fire damage only applies in Norn territory (which looks like a copy / paste error) while the Adrenaline and Energy bonuses apply everywhere. -- Gordon Ecker 14:29, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Heh, there's a roller coaster at this local amusement park (Semi-famous, it's one of Paramount's old parks) called King's Dominion called the Rebel Yell. There's a verry slim possibility that this is named after that. :P --- 16:08, 1 September 2007 (CDT) It's most likely named after the civil war, when the confederates would yell as they charged at the union soldiers. Pushbiscuit 17:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Could be, though I actually kinda feel it's named after the Billy Idol album/song "Rebel Yell" which was a smash hit(and the song itself is still used heavily today in commercials and stuff.) Could very well be based on the historical term, but given Anets tendency to reference songs, bands, and pop culture, I just have a feeling this is a Billy Idol reference. DKS01 17:39, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Rule of ANet origins: if it could be an 80s reference, it is an 80s reference. 76.211.81.234 18:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::As you may or may not know, the dev team are all chronic alcoholics; it is most likely a reference to the brand of bourbon they're known to (over) indulge in.--Thom Bangalter 22:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I tried this out a few times on the Charr outside Fort Ranik in Regent Valley. In normal mode, no energy bonus, in hard mode I did get the 2 energy. On a couple kills, the Ash Walkers didn't give the energy on the kill. I didn't check for adrenaline or armor. DZwart 21:08, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Most likely you only get the bonus energy if the kill gives at least 1xp. I've noticed the low level char in the farshiverpeaks in the huge packs do not count for kill bonus. I don't have rebel yell yet so i can't test this theory, but seems possible at least. As far as the charr ask walkers, possibly they killed themselves with a health sac? I also suspect if you are at full energy when you kill a char, you won't see any bonus.68.238.124.36 08:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Also: hunt bonusses don't work on monsters S'hadyGuy]] 13:28, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I cant get my rebel yell to display , and i have rank 3 stealth agent....anyone else have this problem? and how do u fix it ??? Whispering Breeze :I have this problem too September 28, 2007. Talk to Gedrel of Ascalonin Eye of the North to make sure you actually acquired the status effect, and if that doesn't help toggle the title on and off. -Gildan Bladeborn 18:14, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It is Captain Langmar! Can't you see the eye patch! ::ShadyGuy is correct. Male Proph Elementalist with Obsidian.--Lann 21:44, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's obviously Captain Langmar --Blue.rellik 03:57, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia I'm not very familiar with posting rules on the wiki, but shouldn't the reference to Billy Idol be put into the trivia section? Bug Was attacking Charr with a spear, took 6 hits to charge up Merciless Spear, I'm at R6, meaning i should gain adrenaline 70% faster, but i'm not getting any extra adrenaline.--Darksyde Never Again 00:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Where did it happen? Recently I've been soloing ascalon missions to get protectors on my derv, but I also didn't seem to get any energy when I killed a Charr. Maybe they changed it that it's effect only works in the Charr lands like with Asura and Norn titles?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 16:16, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well my Ranger hasn't been to ascalon, so it was definitely in charr homelands. Fortress mission thing--99.225.4.255 05:40, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Then I haven't got a clue, always worked fine with me at the homelands.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:57, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I have r10, and no way am I getting ANY adrenaline boost at all. I use a Dragon Slash build, so it should be VERY noticable. I'm in Charr lands, not that it matters as it should work everywhere. I get the +2e per death, but none of the adrenaline. Zeek Aran 17:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah i think i'm giving up on Vanguard entirely. Ugly armor, bugged effect(which wouldn't be very good even if it wasn't bugged), and hard as hell to farm their title.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks for fixing this bug. Finally. 18:47, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Starcraft??! So, I pick up good ol' Starcraft and start playing the single-player campaigns...again. Anyway, the first campaign, the Terran one, is known as the "Rebel Yell" conflict. AND said conflict takes place ten years after the Guild Wars =o No? MasterSaji 06:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, some from anet were from blizzard, but probabaly just a coincidence RT 06:13, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Some... you mean all three founders were? J Striker 06:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) More relevant? Of course we all know the famous 'rebel yell' of the Confederates in the Civil War, right? I don't think I need to go further into how lame the above speculations into origin-trivia are. Let's try to learn some real history now. 20:12, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Quite frankly, I think that in all cases of disputed reference, we ought to list the oldest one; even if it's wrong, what it DOES reference is likely a reference in and of itself. 00:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Billy Idol Reference What. The. Fuck? Sounds like too many people on this wiki use google define. It's anger, think of it as a battle cry, not a billy idol song...wtf.-- The Gates Assassin 05:16, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, if the icon LOOKED like him it would make sense, but it doesn't --Gimmethegepgun 05:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Vanguards aren't really rebels. They're not fighting a government, they're fighting a species, so it's a bit of a stretch. That's why people would say it's a reference, plus "rebel yell" was a pretty big song.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 20:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The song and the game are very likely references to the actual Rebel Yell. Imagine someone coming up with the phrase 'Rebel Yell' and not refering to the civil war yell. LLandale 04:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Stacking First Question. With R10, and "For Great Justice!" would this give just +100%, or +200%, or +300% (2 strikes, 3 strikes, or 4 strikes)? Second Question. If, say, you hit a charr with Enraged Smash, or Dragon slash, would the bonus adren be affected? :Well, I'm going to awnser the way it should function, but the adrenaline effect is pretty bugged for as far as I've seen/read. *1) Since both effects say 100% more, they should stack, making it (100% + 100%) + 200% = 400% (4 strikes). *2) RY's effect is worded exactly like "FGJ!", so normally, it should, as "FGJ!" also affects the bonus adrenaline. :But, as I've said, the effect is bugged, and so far I haven't noticed one little bit of the adrenaline effect.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC)